Dragons
by ironlegion
Summary: Harry "Hiccup" Haddock has always breezed through life with no direction or any real goals. But his whole world completely changes one day when he accidentally shoots down a creature thought to be a legend. Now he must uncover the mystery behind the emergence of dragons in his city and stop the unleashing of an incredible threat upon the people of berk. Superhero AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. It is the sole property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks Animation. This is a completely non-profit story and made solely for the entertainment and enjoyment of the fans.**

* * *

 **Th** **e** **Dig site**

At night in a hidden forest area, a massive high tech drill bore into a patch of ground. Surrounding it were a group of scientist in lab coats, collecting data, monitoring the drill progression and engaging in conversation, until a black limousine pulled into the clearing. A figure emerged from inside. He was short with a muscular build. He had short dark hair, sinister eyes, and a square beard. He wore an expensive black silk suit and tie. He gazed around the area observing the activities of the scientists. Whenever he walked past, the scientists would start shaking in their boots. The man walked over to a person monitoring the drill depth. "How are things progressing so far?"

The scientist spoke fearfully. "W-we've so far managed to get the drill to a few thousand feet Viggo. Within the next few days, we should get to over halfway near your desired depth sir. "

"Work faster." Viggo said. "I want us near the target within the end of the week."

"With the current rate of the drills speed, we won't be able to meet that date."

"Then increase drill speed."

"That would put too much strain on the machinery and risk damaging the drill. Besides, we've been worrying about an issue we've been having" He explained.

Viggo looked at him curiously. "What kind of issue?"

"For the past few days we've been noticing some dangerous seismic activity from around here and are worried it may be linked to our excavation." Suddenly the ground began to quake. Drums of oil fell over, people had difficulty staying standing, and there were even small cracks beginning to form in the ground. A number of scientist moved to grab on to a solid surface, whereas Viggo simply looked gleefully at the ground. Once the tremors stopped they went to work putting everything back the way it was. The scientist speaking to viggo, who had held onto his desk in the quake, unclenched his hands and looked at him worryingly. "They've been happening for weeks and a number of people are worried about their safety."

"It's nothing. Simply some small tremors. They'll soon stop." Viggo assured him

"Mr grimbourn with all due respect, you've funneled a lot of money and resources into this site and we have yet to actually find anything. Is this really necessary? Are you sure we'll actually find something? I mean I know you promised we'd make an amazing discovery here, but do you really think it's worth all this?" He was silenced by Viggo slamming his head against his head against the controls.

"Listen to me carefully." Viggo spoke softly yet fiercely as he squeezed the man's head in his hands. "You have no idea the magnitude of what we'll find here. It will change the world, rewrite history. Change everything we. Think. We. Know. There is no price too high! Now increase power!" He released the man's head and he quickly went over to press a few buttons and made the drill increase speed.

After a few minutes, a loud groaning sound came from the machinery. Then it began to emit smoke from the sides and the drill came to a stop.

Viggo was livid. "Why has it stopped?!"

The scientist he was speaking to sighed. "I warned you that increasing speed to the drill would damage the machinery! We'll have to repair the inner workings, recalibrate the target depth, and maybe even replace the drill-." Viggo calmly withdrew a gun from his suit and shot him in the knee.

"Well that sounds expensive." He said nonchalantly. "I think it be simpler to just get a new drill." He looked at the scientist, now quivering in pain on the ground clutching his bloodied knee. "Once your back on your feet and able to work again, do try to speed up the excavation a bit. I'll be returning soon to check on progress."

As he walked back to the van, he pulled out his phone and dialed in a number then waited for a response.

"Hello? It's me. The drill had a small…malfunction. I will be searching for a suitable replacement. The quakes have started just like you said. I imagine they should start emerging any day now. Yes sir, don't worry. Everything will go just as planned. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the IV**

Berk. A small city located in the northeast united states. First founded by a band of Viking settlers, the city had a rich and diverse history. The people lived, loved, and died there. They had thriving businesses, a majestic wilderness, and one of the top fishing industries in the country.

But the crown jewel of the city was Berk University. Listed as one of the top schools in the northeast. The school boasted a number of different courses covering a wide variety of subjects. It had top class learning resources and the students were attentive and focused on their studies in order to gain rich and valuable careers.

"Mr Haddock!"

Lifting his head from his desk, a young adult male with shaggy light brown hair hazily pulled his head up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and saw a number of his class giggling as their teacher looked at him with a stern expression on his face.

"I trust that since you are able to take a nap in my class, you already know answer to the question on the board?"

The young man gave a quick glance to the question on the board before saying in nasally sarcastic sounding voice. "The answer is Newton's first law."

The teacher let out an exasperated groan. "If you had been paying closer attention instead of catching up on your beauty rest, you would know that-." He looked at the board and was shocked to see that he had given the correct answer.

The student smirked. "That I was right? Yes, I know. Now if you'll excuse me I was in the middle of a dream with Carmen Elektra and Beyoncé."

After class, the guy was walking out of the building with a bored look on his face, when he was called out to.

"Hiccup!"

Looking behind him, he saw two people. The one who called him was a stocky chubby blonde boy in a brown t-shirt and next to him was a girl with a long braid of raven hair and wearing a white shirt. Hiccup's bored expression grew into a smile. They caught up to him and started walking with him.

"Fishlegs, Heather. What's up guys?"

"Oh, the usual. I just got done with my Chem 101 class." Heather said.

"I was over in Bio. Managed to learn tons about different flora and fauna in the Berkian region." Said Fishlegs.

"Well, nothing gets one's blood pumping like flora and fauna." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"And what exactly did you get up to that was so interesting?" Fishlegs grumbled." Took another nap?"

Hiccup smirked. "Well, you can never get enough sleep."

Heather rolled her eyes. "You know, you might be more interested in your classes if you actually stayed awake in them."

"What's the point? I know most of this stuff already." He replied boredly.

"Yeah, but if you tried maybe you'd find something that actually interested you." She argued

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah and after that I might find a leprechaun and marry a mermaid while I'm at it." He suddenly stopped and stared at something in front of him with wide eyes. "And speaking of unbelievable ….."

In the center of the quad area was a massive blue and white stand with people handing out fliers. At the front of the table was a massive man with a huge beard with multiple braided ends, wearing a large blue police uniform with the word "Chief" written on the breast pocket and a massive policemen's hat. He was currently waving around a fistful of fliers to any students that happened to pass by.

"Attend tonights once a year police demonstration. See the procedure, skill, and discipline of Berk's finest." He bellowed at the top of his lungs in a thick Scottish brogue. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Hiccup and his friends from across the quad. He began to walk over to them.

Seeing this made hiccup panic. "Oh no. Quick Fishlegs, hide me!" He immediately grabbed Fishlegs and attempted to try and hide behind his girth. Unfortunately Fishlegs wasn't sold on the idea.

"What-Hiccup! Stop i-let go!" The two of them struggled in place trying to maneuver around the other, while Heather simply rolled her eyes.

Just as hiccup managed to grab hold of Fishleg's armpit, he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Hiccup."

Seeing no other option, Hiccup poked his head out from behind Fishlegs shoulder and saw the chief was giving him a stony glare.

"Oh. Hey…..Dad." Hiccup said, awkwardly releasing Fishlegs's armpit.

Fishlegs straightened his posture and saluted. "Sir."

Heather just waved. "Hi Mr Haddock."

He smiled at her. "Heather, I've told ye a million times. Just call me Stoick." Then he turned back to Hiccup. "Hello, son. I trust you've been working hard in your classes?"

"Oh, yeah of course! You know, just trying to get a quality education." He said, trying his hardest to seem sincere.

Stoick was unconvinced. "Then I trust that you will be taking part in the policemen's assistance demonstration like we discussed?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Hiccup said with little enthusiasm.

"Good." Stoick pressed one of the blue flyers into Hiccups chest. "It starts at 7:00 tonight. _Don't_ be late." Then he looked at his friends. "I hope you two will be attending?"

"Definitely."

"We'll be there Stoick."

Satisfied with their response, Stoick walked off. Hiccup waited until he was out of view before crumpling up his flier and stuffing it into his backpack. "Like we were gonna say anything else while he was here." He grumbled.

"Oh, come on Hiccup. Maybe this police presentation will be fun." Heather said.

"It would be more fun, heather, if my dad wasn't basically strong-arming me into going. I just know that after the presentation, he's gonna give me the speech." Hiccup started speaking in a thicker voice with a scottish accent to mimic his fathers. "Oh son. The Haddock men have been the peacekeepers of Berk for years. My father was a policemen and his father before him and so on and so on going all the way back to the great Viking chiefs who first settled this land." He switched back to his normal voice. "Give me a break."

"Well who knows? Maybe you might find that you like being a cop." Fishlegs suggested.

"Fishlegs, how many times do I have to say it? I don't want to be a cop!"

"Well, it's not like you have a lot you do want to do with your life." Heather pointed out. "Seriously Hiccup, you graduated as Valedictorian from high school and you have some of the top grades here. But you only go because your dad told you it was either college or the police academy."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup said.

"All I' m saying is maybe if you found a career you actually had an interest in, your dad might not be so on your case about it."

Hiccup just sighed. Heather didn't know what she was talking about. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, be some big shot biochemist. But for him it wasn't so easy.

He had stuff he enjoyed, sure. He could draw pretty well, but he didn't want to be an artist. He was an okay builder, doing marginally well in his engineering courses, but he had no major interest in engineering. He had no real interest in any one particular area.

Heather, his dad, fishlegs, they all wanted him to find something to do with his life, but the honest truth is, nothing really appealed to him. He just couldn't see himself doing one thing for the rest of his life

What could he possibly find that would be that appealing?

* * *

 **Alright, here's chapter 2.**

 **Here we're introduced to Hiccup. For this version, he's a mix of movie 1 hiccup and Race to the edge season 1 hiccup. I felt like his problems in the movie wouldn't translate well into modern day and decided to make it more that his issue is he is just one of those guys who has no idea where his life should go. He's smart and has a lot of options, but nothing really has much interest to him. And his dad wants him to follow in his footsteps and be a cop and that just has 0 interest for him.**

 **I added heather because she'll play an important role in the story. Rest assured the rest of the characthers will appear soon. And for who ever asked, no, no Hiccstrid. and no hiccupxheather either. (I don't know what that's called.)**


End file.
